Just Talking
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Remus has never really paid much attention to Fleur. But one day, he offers her some comfort, and he realizes that he really shouldn't let what Ginny says get in the way of knowing Fleur. Just some Remus giving Fleur advice. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Those rights go to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Just Talking**

Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, reading the _Daily Prophet_. He took a sip from his mug of tea, enjoying the rare silence.

Until the crying French girl came running in.

Or, as she was better known as, Fleur Delacour.

She collapsed across from him, sobbing into her hands. A flustered Bill appeared in the doorway. "She's all yours, Remus, mate." he said exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air and walking away.

That worried Remus, because Bill and Fleur were very much in love.

This couldn't end well.

He set aside the Daily Prophet. He knew he should probably just leave, but a mixture of Marauder curiosity and gentlemanly concern kept him rooted to his seat.

"Fleur," Remus said gently. "What's wrong?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Fleur, looking at him tearfully. "Eet ees Gabrielle!"

"Your sister?" Remus asked, horrified. "What happened to her?"

Fleur looked suddenly angry. "She 'as decided zat she ees old enough to make 'er own decisions. And zat she does not need any advice from 'er much more experienced older sister."

Remus was confused. "Pardon me?"

Fleur crossed her arms. "Gabrielle sent me a letter zis morning. She said zat she does not need advice from- from- busy older sisters who did nozzing but impose on zer leetle sister's lives." She burst into fresh tears.

"Oh, Fleur." Remus sighed. "Are those the words she used?"

"Yes!" wailed Fleur miserably.

Remus bit his lip. "Why did she write that letter?"

Fleur sniffed. "I told 'er zat she was too young to be sinking about boys, and zat she should let 'erself be young a leetle while longer. She called me a 'ypocrite."

Remus cocked his head slightly to the side. "How old is she?"

Fleur appeared confused. "Almost ten."

Remus gave her a small smile. "How old were you when you first began thinking about boys?"

"I was- about 'er age." Fleur admitted. "But I started dating zem when I was thirteen."

Remus nodded. "I don't think you have to worry, Fleur. Gabrielle is beginning to think about boys because she's old enough to understand that people older than her are interested in boys. And every child wants to feel more adult. But children her age can't do much more than feel mildly attracted to one another."

"But," spluttered Fleur. "But when I try to tell 'er zat, she brushes me off and tells me zat I don't control 'er life! I am just trying to warn 'er zat- zat-"

"That she'll get hurt one day." Remus interrupted quietly. "I know, Fleur, that you are just trying to protect her. But children like to think that they know what's best for them. Parents and older siblings try to protect them by setting rules for them, so they won't make the same mistakes that we did in our youth. But sometimes, that just makes the children want to prove that they don't need to listen to our warnings. We have to find the balance between giving them too much space, and not giving them enough."

Fleur looked thoughtful. "So, you are saying zat eet ees alright to want to protect Gabrielle, but I also 'ave to let 'er make 'er own mistakes?"

Remus nodded. "That's right. When it all comes down to it, Gabrielle will appreciate a sister who is there to comfort her when things go wrong, more than a sister who spent her life telling her what she can or can't do."

" 'ow do you know?" inquired Fleur. "About cheeldren, I mean."

Remus pondered how to answer that question. Finally, he said, "When Harry was first born, Lily and James were ecstatic. Sirius and I were delighted. We all fell in love with him as soon as we saw him." Remus smiled at the memory. "But James and Lily were constantly at odds with each other while deciding how to raise him. I wasn't in the picture for long- they went into hiding soon after he was born- but I was there long enough to pick up a few tips about children. Sirius wanted to spoil him rotten- he could never say no to Harry. James was afraid that if Sirius spoiled Harry, Harry would get a big head- James was a kid who had never been denied anything, and his arrogance was one of the biggest reasons Lily had refrained from going out with him until 7th year. He didn't want Harry to grow up like that. Lily just wanted to keep him safe from the war, and was constantly yelling at Sirius and James for doing so much as to walk him around the neighborhood. Eventually, when the three of them were yelling at each other so loudly it woke Harry, I- er, I snapped at them. I told them all that they were trying so hard to give Harry a safe or happy future that they were forgetting what Harry needed right then. Sirius was forgetting that the fastest way to turn a child into a brat was by never denying him anything, and that it was actually better for Harry to not always get what he wanted. I told James that giving Harry a few toys wasn't going to turn him into a cocky teenager, and that kids need time to be kids- blissfully happy. And I reminded Lily that, even in the very unlikely event Death Eaters showed up in the neighborhood to get to Harry, he had a skillful dad, overprotective mum, fearless godfather, and a werewolf uncle who wasn't bad with a wand to protect him."

Fleur looked shocked. "I- " she cleared her throat. "Zat was vairy insightful, Remus. I never thought of eet zat way."

Remus smiled gently. "My pleasure."

Fleur regarded him curiously. "Your friends were vairy lucky to 'ave met you, Monsieur Lupin." She leaned across the table and kissed him on both cheeks. "You are a vairy kind man."

Remus was more than a little shocked, but he managed a smile. "Thank you, _mon cheri_. You are a pleasure to know."

Fleur beamed. "You speak French?" she asked.

Remus shrugged. "A little. I'm afraid I'm very rusty."

Fleur nodded. "Zat Tonks ees a lucky woman." she winked.

Remus turned red. "Nymphadora and I are just- friends."

Fleur laughed. "Maybe for right now."

Remus cleared his throat. "Is Bill alright?"

Fleur looked suddenly frustrated. " 'e told me zat I was being bossy to Gabrielle."

"That men for you, Fleur. We tend to say exactly what's on our minds- but we hardly ever mean it the way women tend to take it." Remus winced. "That is to say, we rarely mean to offend. Normally, what we wanted to say, comes out all wrong. It's easier to say women overreact than to admit we communicated poorly. Bill was just trying to say that he understands that you want what's best for Gabrielle, but you can't make her choices for her."

Fleur beamed. "You, on ze ozzer 'and, Remus, know exactly 'ow to communicate to women."

Remus laughed. "I was constantly apologizing to Sirius' many girlfriends after he offended them, and to Lily after James upset her. I learned a thing or two from experience."

The two of them laughed, and Remus marvelled at the fact that he was having a pleasant conversation with Fleur Delacour, of all people.

The quarter-veela flounced out of the room after thanking him, and headed upstairs to write her sister.

Bill came into the kitchen, looking dumbfounded. "What did you say to her?" he demanded. "She started shouting at me when I tried to talk to her!"

Remus grinned. "Sometimes, Bill, us men need to put our egos aside and _grovel_."

Bill's eyes widened. "We do?"

Remus chuckled. "No, I didn't actually grovel. I simply told her the nature of children and my own experiences with overprotectiveness- or, Harry's I suppose."

Bill shook his head slowly. "I'll never understand women."

"Oh, I don't understand them," Remus said quickly. "I just know how to talk to most of them."

"Can I have lessons?" Bill asked hopefully.

Remus laughed. "All you need to know Bill, is that you need to agree with them, but at the same time, disagree if they are in the wrong."

Remus left Bill standing there, utterly confused, and went to go help Sirius feed Buckbeak.

Who knew that Fleur and Lily could be so much alike?

Both, he knew, would make fantastic mothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Remus sat in the living room of headquarters. He was reading a book on werewolves- Kingsley had wanted to know if it was accurate. So far, it was about 45% wrong.

He looked up when the door opened. Fleur came flouncing in, and headed towards him.

" _Bonjour, Monsieur_ _Remus_." she said happily.

"Hello, Fleur. Nice day?" he asked politely.

"Ooh, yes. Bill and I went shopping earlier-"

 _Bet Bill was thrilled_ , Remus thought amusedly.

" -and I bought zese beautiful diamond earrings. They go seemply wonderfully wiz my 'air."

"Lovely." Remus said.

Fleur giggled. She was obviously in a very good mood. "I 'ave somezing to ask you."

Remus put down his book, glad for the distraction, even if it came from giddy quarter-veelas. "Ask away."

She hesitated. "As you know, Bill and I are engaged. I was wondering- when ze Potters got married during ze first war, did everyzing go... right?"

Remus beamed, remembering that day. "Yes," he told her. "They had to keep it on the low down, and could only invite friends and family- no co-workers, really, the Ministry was corrupted- but it was a lovely wedding."

Fleur looked interested. "I know Sirius was ze best man... who made up ze rest of ze wedding party?"

"Well," Remus squinted, struggling to remember everyone. Lily and James were both very popular people. "Peter and I were groomsmen, along with Frank Longbottom. Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, and Dorcas Meadowes were all bridesmaids- friends of Lily's. Unfortunately, none of them made it out of that war. Alice Longbottom was Lily's maid of honor. The two of them had been best friends. Sirius escorted Alice down- then I went down with Dorcas, then Frank and Marlene, and Peter and Mary."

Fleur's eyes shone. "What was ze wedding like?"

Remus smiled dreamily. "It was held outdoors, in a pretty little field in Godric's Hollow. James was hyperventilating beforehand- he always _was_ a little dramatic. But Sirius and I managed to coax him up to the altar. I'll never forget the look on his face when Lily came up the aisle. I've only ever seen him that happy one other time- when Harry was born.

"The reception was a wild party- Sirius planned it. James spent the whole time either dancing with Lily, or trying to grab a bite to eat- everyone wanted a dance with the groom." Remus laughed fondly. "Sirius spent the whole time either flirting or eating- and dancing while doing both."

Fleur laughed. "Did you dance?"

"A little," Remus admitted, curious as to why she had asked. "Lily made me."

"They sound like wonderful people." Fleur commented.

"They were." Remus agreed. "They were some of the most amazing people I have ever met."

Fleur looked almost shy, as she said, "Do you sink my wedding could be as spectacular as theirs was?"

Remus smiled. "You love Bill just as much as Lily loved James. No matter what happens, I'm sure it will be a night to remember."

Fleur sighed happily. "I 'ope so." She looked around the room, and her eyes landed on the book he'd been reading. She raised an eyebrow. "Interesting?" she asked dryly.

He winced. "Horribly inaccurate."

Fleur was silent for a moment. Finally, she said, "When I was a leetle girl, I would 'ave agreed with ze book."

Remus cocked his head to the side. "Well, that's understandable. Most people believe that if something is published, it's fact."

Fleur shook her head. "No. I mean about ze werewolves. I used to always sink what most people do- zat zey are- are monsters, or somezing. But zen I met you. And you were ze kindest man I 'ave ever met. When zey told me zat you were a werewolf, I didn't believe zem at first. You didn't fit ze description of a werewolf. Vairy soon, I realized zat zey books zey 'ad us read in school were wrong. I would still be under ze wrong impression if I 'ad never met you. Everyone," she glared at the book. "Everyone should get to know someone before zey form zeir opinions."

Remus smiled, touched. "I'm glad you see it that way. I completely agree. Especially when it comes to a different breed, eh?" He began to stand up. "Would you like some tea? I'm about to make myself a c-"

"No." Fleur interrupted. "You are not. Seet down." She grabbed his hands, forcing him to obey.

Without releasing his hands, she said, "Not a different breed. Just a man with an illness."

Remus chuckled. "Oh, Fleur, it's not quite that simple-"

"Yes, eet ees. You were born as a human, no? Nothing can change your _breed_ , as you put eet- not even magic. You are human. You just 'ave a- condition- zat some people don't understand."

Remus blinked. "I- I can't come up with an argument," he said in surprise. "That's never happened to me before."

Fleur looked smug. "You cannot argue because eet ees true. You cannot argue with fact. Man. Not monster. You 'ave just been hearing ze opposite for far too long."

"Man?" Remus repeated dumbly.

" _Man_." Fleur flounced out of the room, leaving a dazed Remus Lupin behind her.

 **A/N: Hey! Tell me what y'all think- goodness knows that feedback is good for the soul. Oh, and I know that sometimes Fleur says "with" and sometimes says "wiz"- but the idea is that she's** _ **learning**_ **English, and slips up sometimes. Also, there's a poll posted on my profile, so go check it out! Oh, and to stay as real to the books as possible, I try to use British spellings, but I'm American, so I am obviously not an expert in anything British. Just a MAJOR HP fan. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right. So, this is the last chapter. Sorry for any mistakes- I'm the worst at proofreading my own work- I always miss stuff. But I really hope you like it. The weekend is coming up, so stay tuned for new stories. I'd love to hear what you all think, and be honest. I won't mind. :) I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3:**

A week had passed since Fleur had told him that he was just a sick man. Not a monster. It baffled him. Not that he disagreed with her- well, maybe he would have, once upon a time, but he knew better than to think that.

James, Sirius, and… _Peter_ had always insisted that he wasn't a monster. He hadn't believed them at first. But then they made him realize that he was wrong. He was just prank-loving, bookish guy who had a few wolfish tendencies.

What he really wanted to figure out was when he had begun to slip back into his old way of thinking. It must have been shortly after James died, he reckoned.

He entered the kitchen thoughtfully, and nearly ran into Kingsley. "I wouldn't go in there, Remus. A certain quarter-veela is rather upset. Understandably, of course." Kingsley murmured to him.

Remus raised both eyebrows. "Why?"

Kingsley sighed. "Her aunt was murdered. Death Eaters." he added grimly.

Remus felt his heart go out to the French woman who was, he saw now, weeping at the table. He knew how it felt to lose people close to you to Voldemort.

Remus sat across from Fleur, and, slowly, grasped her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I know, it hurts."

Fleur looked up at him tearfully.

"I- I just don't understand." She sniffed. "Why must zere be a war? What does all zis death and bloodshed solve?"

Remus looked her square in the eye. "Nothing."

Fleur threw her hands up in the air. "Zen why are we doing zis?"

"Voldemort has shown that he does not care how many die before he reaches his goal. We fight back so he can't ruin our world. We fight to build a world in which our children can grow up safely, where they can live a better life." Remus told her soothingly.

Fleur's lip trembled. "What if we don't make it out?" she whispered.

Remus gave her a sad smile. "Then the strength we leave behind we will give to the people still fighting."

Fleur looked away from him. "Did you feel stronger after your friends died?"

Remus did not flinch. "Yes. I didn't know it at the time, but the stories of their lives, the fact that they had enough courage to die for this cause, gave me the courage to do the same."

Fleur looked startled. "But- don't you believe zat you will live through zis?"

Remus shrugged. "I can't say for sure. But... out of the Marauders, I'm the only one left alive. And nothing could ever keep us apart for long. Why should death be any different? I think it's very possible I won't make it out alive. But I may. It could be another twenty years before I'm reunited with my friends. But I know this- if I die in this war, it will be fighting for a better future for all those who come after me. And who knows? Maybe if I fight hard enough, I can cancel out the bad name Greyback has given my kind. Maybe I can give future werewolves a better shot than I had."

Fleur grasped his hands. "I know you will."

Remus smiled. "Nothing would make me happier."

She sniffed again. "How do you deal with death? I didn't know my aunt vairy well, but her passing made me realize- tomorrow, it could be Gabrielle. Or Bill. Or my parents. Or- " she stopped herself.

Remus rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "You- you never get used to it. I still miss Lily, James, and Sirius with a fiery passion- the difference is, I've stopped expecting them to still be alive when I wake up." His eyes filled with tears. "This is a war, though. People will die. We can't stop that. But we can do our best to put an end to the bloodshed by winning the war."

Fleur hiccoughed. "When you lost zem- ze Potters- 'ow deed you react?"

"I- " Remus took a shuddering breath. "I was on an Oder mission far away. Well, it wasn't really a mission- everyone suspected me of being the spy, so Dumbledore began sending me on fake ones. I never told anyone that I knew what was going on. I didn't have much money, and had lost track of the days, so I grabbed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ a witch had just thrown away. I was in a small pub at the time, and I remember feeling so confused as to why everyone was celebrating. I read the headline, and it nearly gave me a heart attack. It said, _Harry Potter Saves Wizarding World! The Dark Lord Defeated!_ I read the article, very afraid for Harry. It mostly focused on Harry, of course, and the fact that Voldemort was dead, but I managed to get the whole story by asking around: Lily, James, and Peter were dead, betrayed by Sirius. They were all I had then, you have to understand- they were all my family. I collapsed, right in the middle of that pub. Sobbing. The owner helped me to my room when I was finally able to tell him that my friends were dead- everyone understood how crushing a loss could be. I stayed in bed for days, then eventually wandered back to my apartment. I spent the next few weeks smashing everything I owned, cursing Sirius, crying, and just staring at the ceiling. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. The only time I went outside was for Lily and James' funeral- there were Ministry officials there, and by that time I was registered as a werewolf. They didn't let me in." his voice broke. Fleur's eyes widened in anger and sympathy. Remus cleared his throat and continued. "I stayed as close to the ceremony as they let me, and when everyone had gone home, I knelt in front of their graves. I just broke down," he whispered. "I couldn't do anything more than cry and apologize. They were gone, and I couldn't bring them back. It was a long while before I was able to function again- in fact, Andromeda Tonks was the one to owl me. I had met her twice before, when I had come with James and Sirius to her house. She told me how sorry she was for my losses, but that she didn't want me to waste away. I wrote her, thanking her for her condolences, and offered my own. I also thanked her for remembering me, even though she had only met me twice. No one else had bothered contacting me. Shortly afterwards, I got a job in a muggle bookstore, and… the rest is history."

Fleur nodded slowly. "So you are saying… you deed not deal wiz it… you just kept living."

Remus shrugged. "It's not a perfect solution, but it's how I deal with my grief. I live through it."

Fleur wiped at her eyes. "I just want zis war to be over."

Remus came around the table and sat next to her, giving her a slightly-awkward, one-armed hug. "I know. And it will be. Soon. You just have to have faith."

Fleur returned the hug. "I would not 'ave ze strength to keep going wizzout you."

Remus smiled wanly. "You've become rather important to me, too. But let me give you one last piece of advice."

She looked up at him expectantly. "What?"

He hesitated. "If I die before the war is over, look in my desk drawer for an envelope- the top right. It will be addressed to you. If I do make it out alive, I'll just tell you."

* * *

On May 2, 1998, a tearful Fleur Weasley reached a shaking hand into a certain werewolf's desk drawer. She pulled out a cream-colored envelope that had _Fleur Delacour Weasley_ sprawled across it in elegant script. With a shuddering breath, she opened it, and began to read.

 _My dearest Fleur-_

 _How are you? A silly question, under the circumstances, perhaps, but I do want to know. I hope you did not suffer too greatly. If you are reading this, it means that the war is over- and that I am dead._

 _I am sorry I had to leave you all behind. I can only hope that you all will be happy when you are reminded of my life- and that you are not sad for too long. Take care of Dora for me. But I wrote this letter to tell you three things, and I've always found that it's better to be straightforward than to avoid something that needs to be said._

 _I am not afraid of death. Know that even though I am gone, I am fine. I will finally be reunited with my brothers and my sister. And my parents. Merlin, it's been so long since I've seen them. Remember that I do not fear what awaits me. I simply regret having to leave you all behind._

 _The advice I was going to give you all those months ago: Keep living. Love your family unconditionally. Laugh more. Smile more. Live life to the fullest, because, no matter how old you are, you still have time left. Use it well. Don't let a day go by wasted._

 _Finally, I'd like to let you know that you are a lovely young woman. You have a refreshing personality, and you'll make a fantastic mother one day. I feel privileged to have known you. My world was a brighter place with you in it. You're like a niece to me, and I love you like one._

 _All my love, your friend,_

 _Remus John Lupin_

Fleur put the letter back in the envelope. "I love you too, Remus." she whispered to the setting sun. A tear slid down her cheek as she reflected on the last words of the man she had come to regard as her uncle. "Unconditionally."


End file.
